Just Another Day At The Office
by JulieM
Summary: Mac has some wild inner thoughts about Harm. Should she act upon them? COMPLETE!


_Summary: Mac has some wild inner thoughts about Harm. Just a short, plot-less bit of fun that I thought up, while I should have been finishing my essay (My last one for uni EVER! I graduate less than two months from today!)_

_Disclaimer: JAG and its main characters belong to DPB and to CBS. I don't make any profit from writing any of these fics, but simply get to exercise my overactive imagination every now  
and then. Please don't sue me, as I'm just a student with no money! But hopefully not for long:0D_

_Rating: M for sexual references._

_Category: H/M shipper._

_Feedback is always very welcome!_

_Spoilers: Little references to 'Jaggle Bells' but apart from that, nothing else._

_BTW, I'd like to take the opportunity to thank the wonderful people online who spend their time writing fanfiction to entertain others and who review new episodes and let everyone know what is happening. Now that JAG has finished after a long, wonderful run, I really hope that everyone keeps writing for the enjoyment of other. I plan on doing so…Jules_

Bored out of her mind, Mac looked up from the case file to the calendar that stood on her desk. The pictures in it were of flawless, sunny beaches half a world away from snowy, frosty DC and Mac longed to be on 'February's' beach, right now. She looked down to where the days of the month were set out. A whole two weeks from today, there was a big red ring around the little window. And for a full week beforehand, the windows were all scribbled across in black ballpoint. Mac knew exactly what that week held: PMS: abdominal cramps and hot flushes. And woe betide the person who got on her bad side, at any point during that awful week! But today, the third of the month was part of a full week before that nightmare week. She knew what was going this week! She was so damn horny! Shame that Harm was out of town, really. It had been bad all week and Mac knew that if he had been around, she really might not be able to hold herself back. But would he put up a fight? That was the million-dollar-question, wasn't it? Mac allowed her mind to wander and she ended up spending the next five minutes lost in her fantasies. Chloe was right, damn smart kid. Harmon Rabb Junior did feature prominently in her fantasies. That was why she had flushed when Chloe had said what she did. It was a good thing the kid had such a wild imagination; Mac had been able to just blame it on that. But oh, did she ever fantasize about Harm! Sometimes it got downright steamy! She had lost count of the number of times she had woken from erotic dreams about Harm during the week, soaked with sweat and with an insistent, pulsing ache between her legs…Oh, if only Harm had been there!

Mac blinked a couple of times and rechecked her vision when a familiar figure walked through the doors to the bullpen.

"What!" Mac thought, taking in the sight of the strong, manly Naval Commander making his way towards his office, "He's not supposed to be back for three days…"

Then Mac paused in thought, a new idea sparking somewhere in the darker, more primal depths of her brain.

"Should I?" she questioned to herself.

Well, his blinds were closed, the bullpen was relatively quiet and nobody else seemed to have seen Harm come in…this was the perfect opportunity, really.

"Why not?" Mac smiled, naughtily to herself…

Quickly and quietly, she pushed up out of her chair, slipped out of her office and made her way across the bullpen, making sure that no-one in the office was paying any attention to what was going on. Nobody was. She reached Harm's office and knocked quietly, just loud enough for Harm to hear inside. She didn't even wait for his authorisation in reply, but yanked the door open, slipped inside and shut it swiftly behind her. Harm looked up in surprise from where he was rifling through a drawer in his desk.

"Hey Mac!" he smiled at her, but the smile soon faded when he saw her turn the lock on his office door, "Uh, is something up?"

Mac didn't say anything and her face betrayed nothing, except that little glint that she couldn't keep out of her eyes.

Harm didn't say anything after that, he mysteriously seemed to have lost all breath from his body. Mac briskly crossed the space remaining between them and, standing toe to toe with Harm, gave him a quick, appraising look, smiling in satisfaction before she leaned in and forcefully fused her mouth with his. One of her hands went around his neck, the other to the back of his head as she held him firmly in place while she coaxed his mouth open and thrust her tongue in, against his. She felt Harm's shock at first, but that soon melted away, to be replaced by a deep, rumbling groan that emanated from deep in his chest.

After breaking, breathlessly, Mac looked at him, waiting for comment, verbal or otherwise. Harm's mouth opened a couple of times, then he finally came out with.

"Mac…Oh, wow…I…"

Mac just smiled at his bewildered state.

"Mmm," she commented, licking her lips, lasciviously, "I've been wanting to do that all week…I've missed you, Harm."

Harm smiled and dropped his head, so that they were resting forehead to forehead.

"Aw, baby, I've missed you too… If I'd have known that sooner, Mac…" Harm paused to look her carefully in the eye, "Is this…Is this 'us', Sarah? Because I couldn't be any part of this unless it's going to last…I just couldn't, it would absolutely kill me…"

"Yeah," Mac smiled, hooking her arms tighter around his neck, "I think it is…that's what I want…Forever. Is that what you were thinking, too?"

"Mmm," Harm nodded his firm agreement, "I like the sound of that…"

"You, me, forever," Mac pronounced, with a beaming smile.

"Forever," Harm pledged, his voice now growing husky.

And with that, Mac pulled him down for another kiss…

The End


End file.
